twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Superninja5506/Thoughts on TP so far
What's up everypony, its Ninja's player. Though you might also know me as that hyperactive ball of magical randomness Wishing Star. Or that misfortune prone nurse Rory. Or that stealthy drone with the accent Zelený. I've been on TP since around February, and I've seen a lot of good things, and a couple bad things. This isn't a bashing party, I'm just going to make a few observations and share a few experiences. From humble beginnings I started out watching MLP almost reluctantly. As little as a year ago I was making fun of one of my friends that watched it. Then a couple months ago, I decided to give the show a shot. It took me about four days to watch all the episodes. I have since apologized and made it up to said friend. What initially drew me into MLP wasn't the show, but the art-style. I was sitting in class one day, browsing google, when I came across a ponified version of some show I used to watch. I thought to myself: "I could do that!" It took me a while, but I eventually 'perfected' the technique. That's when I stared actually watching the show. "To do some artistic research" I told myself. I started out skeptical, but by the end of season 3 I was craving more. Then through one of my internet friends on a gaming website I stumbled upon a roleplaying group called Twitterponies. And that's where my story ends, and Ninja's begins. Joining the RP I found that joining this group was a lot easier than I thought. I read all the guidelines, and the side articles, and then I made my own character. I thought about what I already had: the name Ninja Star and that he was a unicorn. I gave him a sword as a family heirloom. Partially as a cool thing to have, and partially as a character defining plot device. He carried it around, not to show off, but as a sense of honor for his heritage. That's what I enjoy almost more that the RP itself is the character development. Shaping a personality, becoming a character, and then being sure not to break it. I enjoyed playing Ninja, right up until just before WWU2013 when I realized that Ninja by virtue was an incredibly static character. It was then that I thought of my life, and how much different my sister is than me. I decided to create a sister character that was the exact opposite of Ninja. It was through her that I discovered Bolt, Skyra, and the entire PEGAPAL and Ovation Theater crew. They are all excellent players, and I commend Bolt for putting up with Wish's shenanigans. She's an absolute blast to play. A month or two later, Doctor Whooves accepted Amy and Rory into the TP universe. I'm not sure why Rory's player left, but Amy's put out a notice saying she was looking for one for him. Being an avid whoovian, I was more than happy to pick up everypony's favorite unfortunate time traveller. Through him I got to interact with the Doctor himself, having a lot of character centric conversations, and surviving a slight Tornado related weather incident. A while later, I was watching the drone feed, when I thought to myself, "that seems like fun!" With Myriad's encouragement I wrote up a fourth character, Zelený. Zel has been fun so far, but I seem to have joined the Hive at a confusing time. I hope to continue Zel as a character and to make her go places. Which brings me to the observations section of this wall of text. TP observations These are just opinions, take them for what they are. Mane crowding Not so predominant as when I first began, but it still happens from time to time. I know that its hard not to interact with your favorite characters and players, but anything you do to or with them should make sense. Ninja likes cupcakes, but hates the idea of anything remotely healthy, so he might talk to Pinkie, but don't expect to see him around Applejack too often. Meanwhile, Wish likes costumes, but can't stand the idea of sitting idle, so she might talk to Rarity, but not Twilight. Its all about context, both of your character and your environment Bad Players and Good Players There are some characters that I have never seen anything I haven't liked from. There are some characters whose sole purpose in life is to annoy Manes or other show characters. I don't like those second characters so much. The players I haven't met an unfriendly player yet. Whether its Myriad giving me some changeling tips or Bolt helping out with a storyline, I can always rely on somebody to help me out. The players also have a great sense of humor, and show a clear interest in stuff way too sophisticated for my tastes (Classical music much Capriccio?). Even the 'evil' characters have fun, polite players, and that's a trait that I really enjoy from this RP. Anywho, I've made you read enough of the musings of a high school student on the internet. Have a good one, and here's to another good couple months on TP, and a long time after that. Cheers! - Ninja Star / Wishing Star / Rory Pond / Zelený Category:Blog posts